


look at you strawberry blond

by annperkinsface



Category: Grandia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annperkinsface/pseuds/annperkinsface
Summary: The adventure never really ends.
Relationships: Feena/Justin (Grandia)
Kudos: 13





	look at you strawberry blond

In a blink, a breath, the world changes. Even the air tastes different in this world reborn, something fresh and clean and faintly magical that Feena finds that only Leen and Liete can really grasp the nuances of aside from herself. The sea salt on the wind carries a new tinge and Feena inhales it up in the crow's nest, drinks it in with closed eyes and a tremulous smile. Still so awed, so grateful. She thought she'd never have any of this again and now she has infinitely more—a new world full of new people, new places, new possibilities. They pour over the new maps and chase down rumors, marking off where they have been already, and their reputation grows, reaching further than she had ever imagined. People point and whisper. Feena hides her smile behind her hand while Justin grins and waves.

The world has changed and Justin with it, taller by the day, but in all the ways that matter he is still the boy she met not so long ago. He turns fifteen at sea, head in Feena's lap on the deck of their ship. "Do I look manlier, do you think?" Justin asks, tipping his face up towards her. "Rugged? More handsome?"

“One of those things, definitely,” says Feena, tripping her fingers over his cheek, a little less round with baby fat. He grins up at her, bright and boundless, sunlight in his eyes. The skin by them is creased from his squint. "I'll let you guess which one.”

"Rugged," Justin says, decisively. "Definitely rugged. I'm a real man of the sea."

He is, but not like the burly sailors or fisherman he had idolized growing up in Parm, broad and beefy where Justin is lean and limber. His cheeks may be less round but they were still smooth, his scrunched up nose slightly pinkened by the sun. Feena likes him as he is but he is too cute not to tease. "....in a sense."

Justin wilts only to immediately brighten. One of his hands, clasped over his stomach, lifts so he can flex his bicep. There is corded muscle under the blue fabric but Feena still bites her lip to smother her laughter. "Not even manly? C'mon, Feena, you've seen my muscles!"

Feena cracks, the sound of her laughter slicing through the open air. Justin directs the full force of his pout up at her and she leans down to kiss it away, her hair falling all around them like a curtain. Justin's kiss is as clumsy and sweet as he is and Feena smiles into it. He smells like sweat and sunshine and tastes like sea salt, his inheritance. Hers too, she thinks, for all that she was born to the skies and he was born to the sea, the kind you cultivate with your own hands, each callous in your palm a badge of pride. Fate, destiny—it's all what you make of it. The truth is this: You choose and keep choosing. Here, now, the sky above them, the sea around them, Feena thinks the choice has never been so clear.

"Happy birthday," says Feena, pulling away, a little heart sore but the good kind, when the moment is so full you feel like your heart isn't large enough to contain the swell.

"Thanks," Justin murmurs back, a hopelessly endearing mix of shy and pleased, and she can't see her smile but she is sure it matches his: wide, dumbstruck, softening around the edges the longer they look at each other. He brightens, his voice gaining new strength, and Feena lets herself get swept up in it, buoyed along by the promise it brings. "There's an island we should check out around here to celebrate! No mermaids this time, I swear! But even if there were it's nothing we can't handle, right, Feena? Not when it's you and me: Justin and Feena, the greatest adventurers to ever live."

She bites her lip, trying to keep from smiling helplessly, and fails. _You and me._ She likes the sound of it. She always has. Feena has been in love so long and she'll keep being in love, with Justin, with the the wind on her face and the salt in the air, with ropes and sails and shadowy corners and bright open spaces, with life and all the adventure that comes with it, a magic brighter and more electrifying than the one that runs in her veins.

The adventure never really ends. Rather, it feels like it is just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> still trying to shake off my writing rust by working on stuff I have been sitting on for years. grandia is my fave jrpg of all time so here is yet another humble offering.


End file.
